


Witches in Night Vale

by threehornedsoul (Derppool)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derppool/pseuds/threehornedsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Granny Weatherwax and Nanny Ogg find their way to the little town of Night Vale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witches in Night Vale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JumpingJackFlash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingJackFlash/gifts).



> Inspired by jumpingjackflash who asked what a Discworld/Night Vale crossover would look like.

“ - just because we _can_ doesn’t mean we _should_!”

“Yes, Esme.”

“You remember the trouble the wizards caused with those little grey kids a few years back.”

“Yes, Esme.”

“You’ve got to let them live their own stories! Stories is important! If we go around meddlin’ in other universes… They’ll… keep… coming… into… ours. Huh.” Esme trails off, staring at the desert community sprawled before her.

Gytha stands with her hands on her hips and a look of fierce satisfaction on her face. She grins up at the woman beside her. “We’ve got to go talk to the little clacksman in that building. Otherwise the whole place turns to panic. Come on, he’ll have already told ‘em we’re here.”

—-

Ladies and gentlemen! Oh, ladies and gentlemen, I do have some wonderful news! Unbar your doors and rejoice in the streets, dear listeners! The beautiful and talented “Nanny” Gytha Ogg has returned to us at last! You may remember her from our show a few months ago, where she shared with us a delightful assortment of recipes for any occasion. I went home directly after the broadcast and made up a batch of her special ‘Bananana Soup Surprise,’ and let me tell you, I was definitely surprised!

I am delighted to announce that “Nanny” Ogg has brought her esteemed colleague, Esme Weatherwax, to visit our little town. Do your best to make her feel welcome, Night Vale! Now, Mistress Weatherwax, how about you tell us a little about yourself?

“How are you doing that?”

Uh, doing what?

“That with your eyes! Don’t just gape, I saw you do it!”

I don’t know… Madam, please stay on your side of the desk! (sounds of scuffling are heard)

(Cecil, from far away) How about a word from our sponsors?

—-

“Nice little fellow, once he stops looking at you like that.”

“Yes, Esme.”

“And I liked his cat. Convenient way to keep up with them, if you ask me.”

“Yes, Esme.”

“Are you done with those?” Esme looks pointedly to the paper sack that holds Gytha’s remaining curly fries.

“Yes, Esme.”

Gytha suppresses a snicker as Esme pours the fries into her own paper container. “Why do you reckon those hooded fellows are hiding behind that bush?”

Frowning, Esme dabs at her mouth with a napkin. “I’m sure I wouldn’t know, but they best stay over there and not come begging for handouts. They can order for themselves.”

“When you’re done I’ll take you to see the local witch. She’s just a ways down the road past that lot, and always good for a spot of tea.”

—-

Old Woman Josie, out near the car lot, just called the station to report that the angels have come out of hiding. They wouldn’t tell her why they were hiding, just that they would rather not discuss it. And isn’t that just the way of life, Night Vale? Hiding from unnamed terrors, then coming out from under your homes and crawl spaces, and pretending that there was never anything wrong at all. I hope that you are all able to continue to find whatever peace this may offer you in the coming days.

Until next time, listeners. Good night.

**Author's Note:**

> The trouble with the grey kids is a nod to CC's wonderful [Discstuck Drabbles](http://archiveofourown.org/series/16960). If you haven't read them already, please do so!


End file.
